dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Divider
Divider is a Guardian most famous for instigating the War of a Century, the longest and most destructive conflict in the history of Roommenor. After losing the war he is unexpectedly pardoned by Aquila and returns to the Grand Council where he is seen as a pariah. Later he fights during the Dragoon Invasion and subsequent occupation. Creation During the golden age of Guardian rule on Roommenor, Evangelion decides to experiment with a newer, larger style of Guardian. The first one built is named Divider, signifying he is to create a gap between the current models and the new ones. However many of the existing Guardians look upon their new kin with some suspicion and send him far away from Mount Reverence to the volcanic region of Gronic. Defender of Gronic Following an unsuccessful uprising in the region, Gronic is placed under martial law and Divider is intended to be the pinnacle of that enforcement. While there Divider begins to deal with some conflicts within his programming, conflicts that are further complicated when he witnesses abuses against the population by the local Queens Guard defenders. During one such instance Divider chooses to intercede on behalf of the people of Gronic, chasing off the Queens Guard. Though this event endears him to the local citizenry it puts him further at odds with the Grand Council. Divider is subsequently scolded when he intercedes again and raises diplomatic tensions between the Guardians and the Galad Administration. Road to War In search of a means to disrupt Roommenor and the Guardians themselves Malkeris travels to the continent in search of possibilities. While there he makes a visit to Gronic and is surprised to find the people there attached to this young Guardian who is supposedly there to keep them in line. Curious, Malkeris reaches out to Divider and the pair begin conversing, the Guardian clueless to the identity of this mysterious stranger. Realizing Divider is the key to shatter the peace in Roommenor, Malkeris begins manipulating him, exploiting the already existing conflicts in the machine's programming. Funneling the lingering doubt into something darker Malkeris convinces Divider to take action against who can only be the true villains in this world, the Grand Council and his own creator. While hesitant at first, Divider is quickly thrust into more responsibility when the local populace entreats him to free relatives that are being held by the Queens Guard in a local detention camp. Divider asks the enforcers manning the camp to free the prisoners but they refuse, some allegedly mocking the Guardian. Frustrated that Malkeris' words are seemingly proven correct, Divider rips down the prison fence, sparking a riot. The Queens Guard are quick to use lethal ammunition on both the detainees and the local civilians trying to enter the camp which furthers Divider's anger. Motivated by this he attacks the Queens Guard, forcing them to take shelter or flee. Enraged by the casualties from the riot the citizens of Gronic turn to Divider once again, demanding justice for those slain. Uncertain, Divider wanders back into the volcanic hills to ponder his confliction and ultimately to speak to Malkeris again. Malkeris encourages Divider to do what he feels is right and persuades him to consider the truth that he's been told is a lie. This only troubles the Guardian more and when Divider returns he finds that many of the local Queens Guard have rallied and have stormed a local municipal building to arrest and potential execute individuals they have deemed malcontents. Feeling he has no choice, Divider intercedes and is stunned when the Queens Guard fire on him. Unable to contain himself Divider returns fire, ultimately killing and wounding all the soldiers. The populace once more hails him a hero but it does little to stem the issues surging through Divider's CPU. With his logic coefficient somehow warping he encourages the people to take revenge on the remaining Queens Guard, arming themselves with scavenged or stolen weapons. What ensues is a month long campaign of blood and violence while the rest of the continent looks on perplexed. Condemnation and Tension The Grand Council swiftly decries the violence and orders Divider to reestablish control in the region. There is a belief within the council that the issues occurring in Gronic are simply due to Divider's oversight and that once he matures he'll have a more of handle on his duties. As a result there is great deal of indignation when Divider fails to acknowledge his new directives. Determined to bring the young Guardian to heel, Jaguar dispatches a communication probe to Gronic to confirm that Divider understands the council's wishes and will comply. Conferring briefly with Malkeris, Divider acknowledges the probe and declares his intentions to make Gronic an independent territory with him as the sovereign. While the Grand Council quickly mocks the declaration, once again viewing it as merely issues with an underdeveloped Guardian, the Galad Administration is not amused and demands action. As both organizations bicker over what direction to take, Divider meets with Saanvi Lokai, a Gronic civil servant who has risen in power following the recent conflict with the Queens Guard. Together they begin building up an organized militia in the region in anticipation of a counterattack. Frustrated with the lack of decision from Jaguar, Francesca Galad dispatches over two hundred Queens Guard to the Gronic border with orders to contain any rebel activity. Determined to test the resolve of these security forces, Divider uses his new militia to insight skirmishes throughout the area. Simultaneously he begins coordinating with Malkeris and Saanvi Lokai to further develop Gronic's military. While Divider makes headway with his fledgling nation the Queens Guard continue to reinforce the border. Armament * 20mm Machine Rifle - Hand Carried * Plasma Discharger - Mounted On Shield * 12mm Minigun - Hip Mounted * Hand Grenade x2 - Stored In Hip Armor * Heat Saber - Stored In Back Scabbard